1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to weapons systems, in general, and to a speed loading device for use with shotguns, in particular.
2. Prior Art
A number of devices have been developed in the prior art for holding cartridges and supplying same into weapons such as revolvers, shotguns and rifles.
Referring to revolvers, there are devices which hold six (more or less) cartridges and individually deposit the cartridges into the rotatable chambered block of the revolver. Other devices include six cylinders, disposed in hexagonal, parallel relationship, and which load cartridges in groups of six. Other devices, known as clips can supply a designated number of cartridges via the grip portion of the handgun.
Referring to rifles, an elongated tube with plunger has been devised for holding several cartridges and shoving them into the magazine of the rifle. There are also clip devices for rifles. Moreover, there are numerous automatic weapons available. However, the foregoing devices are not designed for use with shotguns. In many instances such as hunting or the like, rapid fire capability is desired. In some situations such as police work, rapid fire capability is almost a necessity for defense of the police officer when under attack. Therefore, a simple, yet reliable speed loading device for shotgun shells is desirable.